


why don't you figure my heart out?

by wshxn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: there are probably 72,567 things going on in aomine’s mind and the urge to kiss kise square in the mouth is one of them.





	why don't you figure my heart out?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 9 / 13 / 14 / 18: “i don’t care about the romantic stuff. let’s just watch movies and cuddle.” / “aw! you didn’t have to get me chocolate/flowers/a giant teddy.” / “i’d be perfectly happy walking around and holding hands.” / “today was perfect.”
> 
>  **side note** : i tagged this as 'teikou era' and 'post-winter cup' because the setting could be either of the two, really. ♡

there are probably 72,567 things going on in aomine’s mind and the urge to kiss kise square in the mouth is one of them.

this is the nineteenth sunset they have unintentionally seen together, a winning shot between eager hands, playful taunts echoing across the empty street court as aomine wins a victory after the other. kise is pissed and restless and unaware that aomine finds him _so fucking beautiful, just like this,_ and he really, _really_ just wants to ask him out.

it started a few weeks ago, with aomine trying to get up his nerve to ask kise out. aomine has become painfully aware of how attractive kise is, why everyone else falls for his boyish charm, his iridescent smile. the blonde seems to have no inkling of aomine’s somewhat change in behaviour nor his intention to change the pace of their…  _ friendship _ … into something more. these one-on-one matches have become both a blessing and a curse to the t ōō ace .

but aomine, ever-so aloof but persevering, is determined to try.

 

  
  
  
  
they are both a panting mess when exhaustion finally creeps into their bones, collapsing on the hard concrete floor with bated breaths and aching limbs. 

‘ahh, i’m beat,’ kise takes a swig from his water bottle, sweat trickling down his neck as he does so. aomine’s mouth goes dry, berating himself for staring  _ and _ forgetting to bring a bottle of his own. as if noticing his predicament, kise wordlessly hands him the bottle. aomine thanks him with a smirk, almost choking when he realizes that they may have just kissed indirectly.  _ fuck.  _ he squirts the remaining contents on kise’s face, laughing in hysterics at kise’s bewildered face, at the playful punch on his shoulder and the childlike whines. ‘ _ aho _ minecchi!’

the silence that ensues is comforting, familiar, the breeze picking up under the october sun. aomine dares himself to steal a glance at his best friend, smiling to himself as kise hummed a tune under his breath. he briefly wonders what it would feel like to drown the song between his teeth. ‘hey, kise—’

‘alright,’ kise abruptly jumps to his feet, as enthusiastic as ever, oblivious to aomine’s surprise. ‘i’ll be going now!’

aomine gets on his feet, as well, and in a brief act of bravery, grabs kise by his forearm. kise yelps, almost tumbling backwards. ‘what the hell, aominecchi?’

‘hey,’ aomine starts, clearing his throat, leveling his gaze with kise’s as he stands. ‘uh—err—’

‘what,’ kise says crossly, because aomine is holding on a little too tightly. ‘it hurts. let me go, aominecchi! i have to get ready for a company dinner party in a few—’

‘let’s watch a movie next saturday,’ aomine blurts, and kise stops struggling out of his grasp to stare at him like he has grown to heads. ‘what, are we not allowed to hang out outside of the court?’

kise shrugs his way out of aomine’s grip, averting his gaze to the floor, skeptical,  _ aghast _ . aomine thinks he sees kise’s ears grow pink. ‘what movie?’

aomine releases a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding, relieved that his very object of affection seems to be keen on the idea. _baby steps._ ‘well i’ve been wanting to see this new film…?’

‘okay,’ comes kise’s timid reply, smile bursting like the sun reflected bright in his eyes. aomine beams with hope.  _ this will be great. _

 

  
  
  
  
and it would have been, really, if luck had been on their side.

aomine underestimated the buying power of avid comic book fans and it is evident in the amount of people gushing over the franchise as they wait in line for their turn at the ticket booth. the last full showing airs in half an hour, and the crowd hardly thins.

he watches a nearby couple exchange pleasantries, with the gentleman shyly handing a bouquet of flowers to his lady and planting a kiss on her cheek. aomine grows pale as he belatedly realizes that today is the 14th of february.  _ fuck _ . he feels extremely helpless for being empty-handed and so damn clueless, as if the decorations hadn’t been obvious enough.

needless to say, aomine has abandoned all hope as he catches a familiar mop of golden hair among a throng of people. said person is at ease being surrounded by his own overly excited admirers, despite his height, and aomine doesn’t miss the stars in the eyes of passersby. the attention brings an unexplainable knot in his stomach.

kise has been signing autographs when aomine approaches, in time to see a fan shove a couple of movie tickets into kise’s hand in exchange for a photo and a signature across the back of her phone case.

really, aomine would have wanted to buy tickets of their own because he had hoped to make an impression. this was a date, after all. even more determined albeit defeated, aomine mumbles profanities under his breath before grabbing kise by the wrist towards the snack counter.

‘stop pouting, aominecchi, it isn’t like you.’

‘you could at least let me buy the food,’ aomine grumbles, struggling his way through the throng of customers eager to get their hands on snacks. he spots a snickers bar by the counter and pays for it hastily while kise decides between frozen yogurt and a fruit cup. ‘you’re taking forever.’

‘i can’t just eat anything on a whim. my manager will have my head on a plate!’ kise pouts, but decides on the fruit cup and a granola bar. he directs a smile at aomine when the latter counts the last of his change by the counter. ‘thank you, aominecchi! also, i didn’t get to greet you properly earlier. happy valentine’s day!’

aomine has to keep his cool. ‘completely unnecessary, but happy valentine’s day to you too, idiot.’

kise smiles like he has won the lottery.

 

  
  
  
  
‘man, what a movie!’ kise wildly exclaims, earning himself a few glances out of irritation or attraction, aomine isn’t sure. ‘i can’t wait for the next installment!’

aomine picks at his ear, squinting at kise’s obvious fanaticism and his eyes that have significantly brightened now that they’ve stepped out of the cinema. ‘keep your voice down, will you?’

‘but aominecchi, were you not on the edge of your seat? i was totally into it!’

aomine knows this, because while he debated with himself on whether or not to hold kise’s hand, the other man was completely entranced by the film. he only ends up with a lapful of popcorn, but aomine thought kise’s fascination over the film was positively endearing, to say the least. ‘yeah, yeah. here,’ aomine throws the snickers bar in kise’s direction, watching the surprise flicker across the blonde man’s features. ‘i’m sure you’ve received tons at school today, but i couldn’t let the opportunity pass.’

‘aw!’  the neon lights from the signs melt into liquid gold in kise’s eyes, aomine has to look away before he is thoroughly blinded.  ‘you didn’t have to get me chocolate, aominecchi!’

aomine shrugs, feigning nonchalance, but kise doesn’t miss the blush across his cheeks and the refusal to hold his gaze. ‘maybe i wanted to.’

kise stops in his tracks. ‘what’s that supposed to mean?’

‘whatever you want it to mean,’ aomine responds with wavering confidence, stuffing his trembling hands in his pockets. he tricks himself into thinking it is because of the cold. ‘come on, it’s getting late. i’ll walk you to the station.’

‘you will?’ kise asks disbelievingly, although giggling further into his scarf like he had caught aomine red-handed. ‘will you hold my hand ‘til we get there?’ he teases, notwithstanding the fact that he actually  _ wanted _ to. ‘it’s getting pretty cold, you know.’

aomine rolls his eyes, but there is fondness in his voice when he says, ‘you better not let go then.’

‘o-okay,’ kise sputters, and for all the dumb, nonsensical things that crossed aomine’s mind the whole evening, this reaction was definitely not one of them. he thinks he’s getting somewhere. he offers his hand to the blonde, which the latter willingly takes.

the warmth between their hands seeps through aomine’s bones, and the scenarios of what could be plays so vividly in his head. anxious, he holds kise’s hand a little tighter, not giving a single care about the attention they are attracting with the way they are almost pressed against each other as they walk silently by.

because given the chance, aomine would tell the world kise was his.

kise hums to a song aomine has never heard of, and it is in these stolen moments aomine loses himself in the latter’s presence. to aomine, being with kise is like stepping out into the sun after a wintry night—tranquil and everlasting.

‘d’you have fun today?’

kise nods, tightening his grip around aomine’s fingers for emphasis. ‘ today was perfect, aominecchi. thank you for inviting me.’

‘good.  _ great _ , because i had fun, too,’ aomine smiles at him indulgently, all teeth and youth and genuine happiness. ‘is there anywhere else you might wanna go to?’

‘no,’ kise says under his breath, a timid smile gracing his lips.  ‘I’d be perfectly happy walking around and holding hands  like this .’

aomine hides his embarrassment with a chuckle. ‘you said perfect twice.’

‘because it  _ is _ , aominecchi!’

they arrive at the station too soon, much to aomine’s dismay. he runs a soothing thumb across kise’s knuckles before letting him go. ‘see you next week?’

‘definitely!’ kise waves him goodbye, catching aomine by surprise when he kisses him on the cheek before disappearing behind the gate in haste.

there is a skip in aomine’s step as he walks away, attuned to the beat of his heart.

 

  
  
  
  
‘aominecchi!’

in his excitement, kise trips on his shoelaces and falls ungracefully on his face across the court, and aomine almost hurts himself from laughing a tad too much at kise’s bleeding nose and his lack of dignity.

‘don’t be such a jerk, it hurts!’

ignoring the jab, aomine proceeds to hold kise’s face between his hands, inspecting for further cuts and bruises. ‘hold still, will you? and i’m not the dumbass who fell on his face.’

‘you’re so mean!’ kise whines, but he does refrain from moving about while aomine sticks tissue up his not-broken nose. ‘i was just excited to see you.’

‘you saw me yesterday,’ aomine sighs exasperatedly, but he feels his own face grow hot at the attention. ‘i can’t believe i decided to date a fucking teletubby.’

‘i’m not a—wait, dating?’

‘why the hell do you sound so surprised?’ aomine asks with a scowl. he flicks kise’s forehead in revenge. ‘i could have sworn i was dating you all this time. a couple of months to be exact. one-on-ones? the movies?  _ homework _ ? any of that ring a bell?’

kise blinks, stupefied and bashful and oddly enamoured. ‘they were dates?’

‘jesus, you’re even dumber than i thought.’

‘what— _ hey _ ! you could have said so explicitly.’

‘frankly, i could care less about the romantic stuff.’  aomine shrugs, pulling at kise’s bangs playfully, and he really,  _ really _ wants to kiss kise right now.  ’we could just watch movies and cuddle.’

‘cuddle? i never pegged you to be a cuddler, aominecchi.’

‘shut up!’

laughing, kise realizes that aomine had been breaking out of his awkward shell all this time, attempting to grant kise the time of his life with as little missteps as possible. he calms into a blithesome smile as understanding dawns on him, a familiar warmth blooming in his chest so real and true. ‘aominecchi, we’re  _ dating _ .’

‘idiot,’ aomine snorts, but captures kise’s lips tenderly with his own for good measure, and figures it’s one less thing to think and worry about.


End file.
